


100 Themes Writing Challenge

by necromancingZombie



Category: Baten Kaitos, D.Gray-man, Fruits Basket, Homestuck, Kingdom Hearts, Many - Fandom, Soul Eater, anime - Fandom
Genre: 100 Themes Writing Challenge, Baten Kaitos - Freeform, D.Gray-man - Freeform, Epic, Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, Random - Freeform, Romance, fail, necromancingZombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancingZombie/pseuds/necromancingZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, I wanted to do my own variation of the 100 themes challenge, and decided to do it right now. I love to write, so I hope that my writing will be awesome for all of you readers, and I will expect maybe one or two messages/reviews on how well I did. Also, I might request that you all, as readers, would like to think up a few themes here and there, it would help me in the long run, and please use some sort of anime/video game/comic that I've heard of to connect to it.</p><p>So, if you all like this, just please be awesome and review me, leave kudos, and to just be yourself. Also, I warn you, I might be an incredibly awful speller at times, so please be nice about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Well, this is necromancingZombie, and I am presenting my variation of the 100 Themes Writing Challenge. To those who don’t know or live a boxed life, and never heard about this challenge, it’s basically a challenge of the writer to come up with a short story or poem consisting of a certain number of words, in a certain theme they have chosen, until they reach the official 100 total themes used. I will be keeping track so that all of you won’t be lost. I will not have a maximum but my minimum will have to be at least 500 words. And the themes I choose will be randomized/on the fly or maybe even suggested by my loyal and faithful readers, but I might put up a list of the exact words at a later date, so that no one will be spoiled on my spontaneous theme. With that I would love to start, but I want all of you to know a little about myself.

I am a fellow Girl Scout, as well as a high school girl, and I love all sorts of things, like anime, music drawing and stuff. I wish to be something I can actually do when I grow up, like work at a cosplay café, or a voice actor for anime, or something. I have had one relationship, which didn’t end too badly, but it was by far the worst and nobody should ever do it the way I had. I’m a video gamer, and like to go to Renaissance Fairs, and conventions, and am known to be a tad of a procrastinator. I’ve had many nicknames, and everyone who knows my name, will know that it can easily be mistaken for something else, or spelt wrong on many occasions. I am opinionated, and love to share pretty interesting ideas, but at the same time, I’m indecisive and people sometimes make fun of me for it. I took Spanish, am steadily learning other languages and stuff. I love any sort of plush toy/stuffed animals. The first time I was ever hooked to anything anime was when I was two years old, and it was Pokémon, got a stuffed Pikachu backpack, and a few t-shirts. I truly believe that the end of the world, is a total hoax, I mean come on, haven’t we said it like, five-six times already in the past centuries of human existence? The Mayan’s had clearly ran out of room on their parchment, for the calendar, and left off at the date so many are so afraid of. I don’t want anyone to think less of me when I say that, it’s only an opinion, and I really don’t like hate messages for my opinions, because that’s just spamming me with incredulous information that I’ve already heard from someone else.

Okay, I think I might be done talking your ears off now, but seriously, I’d like to get this show on the road as quickly as I can, and hopefully finish it, which would make me feel like an accomplished person, indeed. So to conclude, this is my first theme, which will be dubbed “1. Introduction” and will hopefully be the start of a long journey for me.


	2. Pen and Paper

He looked down at the two familiar utensils in front of him, on his desk. The pen and paper. A writer and an artist's favorite and most preferred tools. Any other day, he'd be scribbling something down, but today, he was out of any and all inspiration necessary. Even small little doodles, or parts for his book, weren't coming to him as soon as he'd like them to. So, they sat there, in front of him, as if taunting him to finally use them again.

Shigure Sohma sighed and ran a hand through his messy, dark hair. He knew that his manager would nag at him to at least have something for her. She was coming by to check on him, to see if he'd done anything. Although, he'd always have excuses for her, or have time to flee from her visits, like he'd usually did, just to annoy her greatly.

"If I don't get my next book done in the next few days, she'll be mad at me…But what am I supposed to write about? A story between a teacher and student, with some forbidden romance behind it all?" He said aloud, thoughtfully. "…I think I already wrote something like that…"

He picked up his pen, and began to fiddle with it, tapping it against his desk, clicking it repeatedly, and chewed on one end of it. Still, nothing came to him. He sighed again. The paper still lay on the table in front of him, and he moved the pen to it, and began to make small pictures. "Finally, getting somewhere." He mused, as he continued his scribbling.

Minutes later, he finished and looked down, admiring it, and just looking at it. It was just a small picture of his favorite person of his household; little Tohru Honda. She was so nice to him and his family, and most of his family were nice to her.

He chuckled and shook his head, dropping the pen back onto the desk, and crumpled up his picture, into a paper ball, and pulled out another piece, tossing the ball into the nearest waste basket. So now, he was back to where he started, staring at that bland piece of paper, and that black inked pen, that were both so dear to him, when composing his work.

He then stood up, and left his room, leaving the utensils behind, to check up on the members of his household, but as he did, those utensils, haunted him with every step he took. He entered the kitchen, finding Tohru, with her brown hair tied into two braids, cleaning the dishes, and working on lunch, her back was turned to him. "Hello Tohru." He said, with a friendly smile.

She turned on her heel and when she saw him, she smiled back. "Oh, hello Shigure. How's your book coming along?"

"Well…Not so well…I haven't been inspired for some time now. Being a writer isn't as cut out as it used to be." Shigure joked nervously.

"I see…well, maybe a little lunch would help you get some inspiration?" Tohru said, hopefully. She always had the oddest ways to cheer everyone up, but she did it so well, that it was so adorable.

Shigure fought the urge to hug her but said, "Oh Tohru, how much you make me feel so good in times so bad. It's very touching to the heart." He said, with a tearful tone as he sniffed.

OoOoO

Food in his stomach, he was sadly sent back to his office to work on his book, all thanks to nice little Tohru, but all he could notice was the damn pen and piece of paper that lie before him on the little table he was at daily, for each and every book he'd ever written. So he sat down, at the same spot earlier, and continued his staring war, with the black pen, and the lined piece of paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:**  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own Shigure Sohma, nor Tohru Honda, they both belong to Fruits Basket. I only borrowed them for this theme, which seems to sort of fit Shigure, in a sense.
> 
> Would love reviews and ratings, please x3


	3. Phantom

He overlooked the city, with a protecting eye, even from behind the mask in which he wore, to shield his identity. He wore a long dark trench coat, various things were tucked into it, and he used each item, in times of need. He was only known as Phantom.

Tonight was similar to that of any other night. It was cool, somewhat dark with the exception of the moon shining from behind him. He drew in a breath and released it slowly, almost relaxed. Although, in his gut, when nothing seemed wrong, something was out of the ordinary somewhere, and it was his job, to see what was amiss.

He began his run across rooftops, jumping when needed, until he finally stopped entirely, and looked down below to a small scene. Two figures in an alleyway, one of them had been having a hard time keeping his balance, so he assumed that he was intoxicated, and the other, was backing away from the drunk, and holding up their fists, in a sign of self-defense. He began to listen carefully at what was happening.

"Come on little girl, I can show you home. What do you say?" The man slurred, and a smile was heard in his voice.

The girl shook her head. She was in a cap, baggy clothes hiding her figure, and she replied, hastily, "No thank you sir, I can manage finding my own way home, by myself."

As she turned to leave, the drunk had seized her wrist, and said, "I won't take no for an answer miss."

She struggled under his grip and cried, "Let me go you jerk!" She began to punch and kick at him to make him release, which did her no good.

Phantom jumped down from his perch and said, "You know, you should listen to a woman, if you want them to cooperate with you, but I guess you aren't the type to do even that." He said, glaring at the drunk from behind his mask.

The man pulled the girl close to him and said, "We're doing just fine."

"Like hell we aren't, you prick, let go of me!" The girl cried, and winced when the man tightened his grip on her wrist.

Phantom reacted fast, sprinting to the two at an incredulous speed, knocking the man away from the girl. The man struggled to stay balanced, as he was forced away from the girl. Phantom cradled the girl against him, acting as a sort of shield for her.

"You will never touch, nor harm another person for as long as you shall live, or else, I'll come back to find you. Is that understood?" Phantom asked, in a grim and ice tone. He felt not only the drunk's eyes, but also the girl's eyes on him.

The drunk nodded and staggered away, falling over garbage cans, until finally leaving Phantom with the girl. With a nod, he looked to the girl and asked, "Are you okay, miss?" he released her form his hold and took a step away from her.

The girl nodded, hesitantly. "Yeah, except my wrist hurts every time I move it…" She was cradling her left wrist, the one that the man had gripped on so fiercely.

"That's not good, let me check it." Phantom said, holding out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand, then back up to his masked face, and slowly allowed herself to give him her left hand. He then, gingerly, examined her wrist, pushed her sleeve up her arm, carefully. He then moved her hand up and down, ever so slowly but she had winced from under his hold. "Ow, that hurts." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"Your wrist is fractured, miss." He said, sadly. He released her wrist, and reached into his coat pocket. Moments later, he pulled out a wrist brace, and handed it to her. "Wear this for at least 4 to 6 weeks…"

She took the brace, and put it over her left wrist, carefully, and returned her gaze to him and she asked, "Who are you anyway, and will I ever see you again?"

He took a knee and brought his right hand over his heart, bowing his head, as he replied, "I am simply known as Phantom, protector of this city."

"Ah, I see…How interesting, and rather mysterious, Mister Phantom." She said with a smile. "You could call me Kai Daiki…Well, best be off, thank you for everything. I hope we see each other again." With that she waved and ran off past him, her grin never fading. He could've sworn that he heard under her breath, "Jin's not going to believe this when I tell him."

Rising to his feet again, he watched her retreating form, he nervously scratched the back of his head, thankful for his mask covering his now bemused and embarrassed face. For that Jin she spoke of, was his true identity, if only she knew. More specifically, Jin Matsumoto, was Phantom.

OoOoO

It hadn't been a week later since Phantom saw her again, that little Kai from the alley. She was on her way through the town, as if looking for something, but he was probably aware of what. He was on another one of his rounds, but he happened to find her again.

"Now where could he be? We have to go to work, and he said we'd go together…" He heard her sigh.

Work, he had forgotten. He thought he had something to do today, and Kai had reminded him so often, but he seemed to have forgotten. He felt stupid. He let Kai down, for sure this time.

He tucked his mask into his jacket pocket, and jumped from the roof top, down to the fire escape on one side of the building, discreetly climbing down until he was at ground level finally. He then ran around the side of the building to meet Kai and said, "Sorry for making you wait, Kai, I had forgotten something back at the house and ran back to get it."

Kai turned on her heel. She walked up to him, and hugged him. "It's okay, Jin, I know." She said, a smile in her tone.

"You know? What do you know?" He asked, a light blush covered his face.

In a whisper, she replied, "You're Phantom…I followed you one night, plus you're the only other person that wears that coat of yours." She giggled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "But I won't tell a soul, I swear."

Jin sighed and smiled. "I know you won't, but most heroes that have their girlfriends knowing about them, puts them in danger."

"I won't get in trouble, and this…" She held up her left wrist, the one in a brace. "…was me off-guard, I'm pretty tough." She said, confidently.

"You are, you are."

"But.."

"But what, Kai?"

"That means, I'll have to become some sort of sidekick or something." She giggled. "Like Catwoman, or something." She said, in a laugh.

Phantom shook his head, and kissed her forehead. "Whatever you say, my angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:**  
>  Well, here's the third, and I hope you like it. The orignial Phantom/Jin Matsumoto belongs to a very dear friend of mine, when we were roleplaying together in a Soul Eater guild, but I made sure that it wasn't so, Soul Eater-y, and Kai Daiki, is my character x3
> 
> Review and rate as you wish~


	4. Nightmare

It had been a rough day after just mind numbing pestering to the humans, so I decided to take a short nap, to curve any and all future arguments I was bound to have with either one of those dumbfucks, and in the other hand, I needed some time to myself. So I curled up in the fetal position, and closed my eyes so that I was not surrounded by my fellow troll mates, but by pitch black nothingness.

OoOoO

Within my dream state, I awoke with a start in a white void, and was wandering around aimlessly. I stopped myself in my tracks and looked around for a sort of loophole of this place, or at least an exit would've been nice to look for and use right about now.

Although, what I found was, nothing. Not a single, fucking exit in sight. Just endless amounts of bright white void as far as my eyes could see. This was pointless.

Sighing, I closed my eyes, and ran a hand through my black and messy hair. Just a moment later, I felt a drop, much like a raindrop, fall onto the top of my head, alerting me that it was going to rain. Rain? That didn't seem right…

I looked up, only for another drop to fall onto my cheek. I wiped it away with my hand, and examined it. It wasn't like normal clear water rain, no, it was more of a rainbow tinted raindrop, that felt warm and liquid-like, but nothing like water. Another drop revealed itself to be not rain, but a single drop of teal hitting the ground in front of my feet.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I brought my rainbow drop covered right hand under my nose and sniffed cautiously. It smelled of iron, which didn't bode well. After that I took an even more cautious approach, and licked at the drop, and quickly spat out the metallic taste from my mouth. It was not water rain at all.

It was a sort of _blood rain_.

More drops fell around me from the ceiling, just falling as if it was normal in these parts. I cringed, wishing I would wake up from this awkward and demented dream, knowing this wasn't real, and that I didn't belong here. With the distinct feeling of eleven pairs of eyes on me, I turned around, now soaked in an array of colors of the trolls I knew as my friends and team members, all glaring at me. Some of them were even whispering things I dare not repeat, nor really expect them to say...

Karkat, It's All Your Fault And You Are Aware That Those Who Came To Respect You, Now Cast You Away For Each Life That Has Been Lost...

WHY WOULD YOU DO TH4T TO US, K4RKL3S?

ii thought we were clo2e, kk... 

I turned away and ran from the beings that looked like my friends, that talked like them but I knew they weren't, and continued to try to wake myself up from this place, pinching my arm and slapping my face, although none of that did me any good. I don't want to be here, just somebody, get me the fuck out of here!

Red tears gathered in my eyes as I tripped over my own feet, and fell to the ground, cursing profusely, and I lay defeated on the floor. My fault.

It was all my fault. I'm a bad leader, I've let everyone down, and have blackened my already tainted soul, for my sins and their deaths. So much for all the work I've done to come to nothing.

WAKE UP KARKAT!

WAKE THE FUCK UP, ASSHAT!

Just... _wake_ …up.

OoOoO

I awoke in a cold sweat sitting up quickly and holding myself in an embrace with my ego, calming the fuck down. The others turned to me, all with worried looks on their faces and all had asked what was wrong, and what did I dream about.

I shooed them away and barked at them that it was none of their fucking business, so they really didn't need to know.

Kanaya, a dear morail of mine, all I can see is the shameful glare she was giving me, as if she didn't trust me enough to even be in the same presence as me.

Terezi, my fellow matesprit, whom I've known since grubhood, who gets on my nerves quite often, is even worried about me, but when I looked at her, the dream version of her had made another appearance in her place, causing me to cringe again, and being not able to cope well with most of what was happening around our lives.

Sollux, another sort of morail of mine, but regardless it’s what the humans call a _friend_ , in the dream state, he turned his back on me, I couldn't bare it then and I wouldn't bare it ever.

I take a deep breath and vow to never let sleep put me back into that freakishness of a _nightmare_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:**  
>  Yes, I did a Homestuck one, shoot me. I love Homestuck, and I saw a comic just yesterday that inspired me to write this. So kudos on the comic and hopefully kudos on this hopeless piece of crap I call writing. I swear, I'm sorry for not having anything for you guys sooner, but this summer has just been a nightmare for me, and I have made it possible to make Karkat explain why. ;D I love all of you~~
> 
> Disclaimer: Karkat and Homestuck related things belong to Andrew Hussie, not me. Idea of this chapter was inspired by this comic: 
> 
> http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2011/163/8/c/past_karkat__wake_up_by_ryounkura-d3iqaa4.png
> 
> Also, if this seems too out of character for you, then go away. And a somewhat late warning, there are cursing words in it, so you've been warned, regardless of the period it took to type this.
> 
> Rate and review nicely please, if you have nothing nice to say, then don't send it to me.


	5. Nobodies

"Roxas…change your mind?" Axel asked, as he folded his arms loosely over his chest, while leaning against the wall, just as his little, spiky haired, blonde blue eyed boy had trudged past him.

Axel faked a casual smile, but was given the cold shoulder treatment, as the boy, Roxas, passed him.

Roxas stopped, and his head dropped as if his attention was diverted to the concrete street. Just like he didn't want to meet Axel's gaze, and said, grimly, "No…I didn't…"

"You realize what's going to happen to you, if you keep this up?" Axel asked, now showing signs of concern and dropping his casual and cool look as he stood up straight and looked at the back of Roxas' head, expecting a better answer than the one he was given from the young boy, whom he had known for almost a year now.

He watched as Roxas fists clenched tightly, then release ever so slowly as Roxas sighed, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore…besides, even if I do leave and something bad happens to me, no one will care about my absence, _**nobody**_."

Axel, now reacting to Roxas' last statement, cried out, " _That's not true!_ …I would." Axel felt an overpowering pain inside his chest, his tone had sounded grim and pained, exactly how he felt. Grief now filled every part of his nonexistent being, and still he looked at the only person he had known more about than any of the other Nobodies.

Roxas had fisted his hands at his sides again, and said, "…I have to know Axel…Why I have these memories this Sora person, playing theatrical segments through my head. Why I don't remember anything from before I ever joined the Organization…Why I even exist at all? Is the only reason why I'm here, is to collect Hearts with the keyblade? Why I held that dying girl in my arms as she faded from existence, without me ever remembering what I had done to her?…I'm sorry, Axel, but this will be our last time together…and it won't be over a seasalt ice cream…"

Axel, feeling now a hollow place in his chest, in place of where his also nonexistent heart should be, felt even more so grieving than ever before. He now believed that he really did have emotions, even when the Leader had vaguely told everyone in the Organization, over and over again, that human emotions were something they didn't have, because they didn't have hearts. If they expressed any emotions, they wouldn't be able to feel the emotion they expressed. Ever since he was dubbed Axel, Number VIII of Organization XIII, that's all he was told and knew.

Or thought he knew, the day he met and was assigned to be with Roxas and show him the ropes of his jobs. As congratulations to jobs well done, and any special day after each mission, they would have seasalt ice cream conversations. "But, I don't want to lose you, Roxas…" Axel began, but the last three words he couldn't say aloud had floated around him like a melody:

I love you.

"Axel…I'm sorry…but I have to…whether you like it or not." Roxas said, as he took off in a full sprint away from Axel, until all that was left of him was a dust cloud and a shadowy figure in the distance. Soon, though, he wasn't even a shadowy figure as he turned a corner, and was forever gone from Axel's farsighted vision.

"ROXAS!" Axel called out, a delayed cry from just standing around in disbelief, and grief. Roxas was now truly, gone forever, and there was nothing for Axel to do.

His eyes began to burn, until a watery substance and rolled form his eye, down his cheek, causing Axel to wipe his eyes with the back of his leather coat clad wrist.

 _Tears…that's what they're called…the water that falls from your eyes are called tears…they show everyone else that you're sad…_ He then thought to himself, just as one last tear raced down his cheek and landed on his bottom lip, which he licked away.

He just now remembered how salty they were, and how they left him feeling bitter, too. Another memory forced itself into his head, and it was similar of that to a mini movie clip. It was the time that Roxas had asked him about a certain emotion from his latest mission at Beast's Castle.

The emotion had been love.

Both Axel and Roxas were Nobodies, so they barely knew about emotions, but he had explained to Roxas was that it was something special that some friends share with each other, making their bond with each other stronger than before, but he didn't know what else to say to the innocent, smiley, Roxas, that Axel was so fond of. Being in his presence for so long, Axel had believed that he was actually sharing the same emotion with Roxas…Love.

 _Roxas…_ Axel thought, sadly, as he fell to his knees, trying to bare the suffering he was currently going through and enduring. His little buddy, Roxas, who he had taken under his wing and had liked for all of the 358 days they've known each other, Roxas' change in attitude, was hurting him, physically and mentally.

He shut his eyes tightly, tears falling freely now, and he did his best to wipe them away with the same wrist as he did before. An image of Roxas' smile forced itself through his depressing thoughts.

Roxas' fair and light blonde, spiked hair, and been styled so that it was raised on the right side of his face, giving him the appearance of a rebel sort of kid. His eyes, dark blue and striking, magnificent color to match his light hair, always made him look childish. For the times he did manage to smile, like the time he had taken his first bite of seasalt ice cream, which he looked more child-like than ever, and when he asked about twenty questions about it, it made Axel, even in the state he was currently in, give a tearful smile to the ground he was currently looking at.

One of the first memories together that he liked of Roxas, and now, it was the only thing he will never forget about Roxas, the last Organization member, to collect all the hearts in order to complete Kingdom Hearts…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Notes:**  
>  Hi again! It's me, necromancingZombie, and yes, I have done a Kingdom Hearts themed one, for Axel and Roxas! :DDD I've actually had this one floating around for a full school year and summer, and just retyped it for this challenge. I actually own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, love it, and watched someone show me the ending when I'm only days away, focusing on getting every little thing for that one weapon x3 Also, this is fluffed and based on the last scene that Axel and Roxas share with each other, I just took my own view to it, for the copyright reasons, of course. Again, I was inspired and noticed that nobody, except maybe two people actually cares that I'm writing anything at all. ^^;;
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the references I used.
> 
> I love Reviews and ratings, and whatnot. 3
> 
> Also, if there are people that read this, please feel free to give me a few themes please, I've only got a handful, sadly. ^^;;


	6. Fantasy

A female hooded figure made her way through the crowd, in dire search of a certain man, she had heard about in this town of Amorona. A knight, known as Danyael the Courageous, from the Order of Amaranth, who had been known for his hand with a sword, and his worthiness as a knight.

She looked around, with her heterochroma gene being hidden by a blindfold over her right eye, and her outfit appearing foreign as cloak masked it. She was then stopped, with a hand being placed on her shoulder. “Come with me.” A deep voice of a man whispered in her ear, as he led her to an empty alleyway.

She was spun around, her hood pulled down, her short teal hair revealed, and a knife was held up to her throat, as the perpetrator looked down at her, with a puzzled look. “You’re…a woman?” The man had questioned. He had hair that hung just over his ears, blacker than a raven, and eyes, as pale blue as the ocean, and was from neck to toe in knightly armor.

“Yes, I’m a woman…and in quite of a predicament, too…I seem to require the assistance of a specific fellow knight, and I was wondering if you could lead me to him.” She said, as she looked in the eye, light blue to pale blue, as moments of silence rolled by.

“A specific fellow knight, eh? Why would a lovely young lady, such as yourself, need a knight?” The knight asked, with an arched brow.

“For a quest, of course. There is someone I need to seek revenge on, and I need a group of people to aid me and I was lead here, for my first choice in comrades.” She replied, bluntly.

“…A quest? For a woman who has lost the use in an eye?” The knight asked, with an utterly confused tone.

“Actually, you’re mistaken, Sir Knight, I have not lost this eye, I have merely concealed it. I simply cannot tell you a stranger, such as yourself, why. You must take me to the Sir Danyael. Please, I beg of you.”

The knight blinked, and smiled slightly. As he took her hand and lowered himself to one knee, bowing his head, he said, “A stranger? Moi? That‘s quite the accusation...For, I am Sir Danyael, from the Order of Amaranth and I will do whatever you command, my lady.” He placed a light kiss to the back of her hand.

She felt her face burn feverishly, and as she said, “Y-You’re Sir Danyael? I-I’m a bit surprised to see a knight act the way that you have…but you don’t even know my name, nor my title. I also formally apologize for my rather rude and unmannerly behavior. I thought you were a different knight.”

“It's quite alright, no harm done.” He looked back up at her, still on one knee and asked, “So, what is your name, my lady?”

“…I am Natalie Eleanor, the remaining heir to the elven kingdom of Roraek, a forgotten princess…” As she removed her hand from his, and untied the blindfold she wore, to reveal the red eye, which had been both a blessing and a curse to her. “..As well as the only magician powerful enough to defeat the evil and dreaded queen, Lanina, and take my rightful place, restoring the honor to both my family as well as my people.”

He fell backwards, with utter shock and awe. “Yo-You’re the powerful mage of the myth? And all this time, you’ve been hiding in the shadows? Why have you not accomplished this sooner, my lady?”

She sighed, as she tied her blindfold back over her right eye, as she explained. “…Because I wasn’t strong enough to do so, let alone of an appropriate age to complete this task…and I was nearly killed as a babe…Thankfully, the man who was about to murder me, the last one to try in fact, took pity on me, and laid me at the doorstep of a family, who had dearly wanted a girl…He lied upon returning to the queen, and ten years later, when he had returned, he gave me a warning to leave, set foot on a journey, and stop her.” She caressed the blindfold with three fingers. “…He saved my life, so that I could defeat her now…I’ve been training all of my life for this quest, and I’m not about to waste it…Now, will you assist me, Sir Danyael?”

Danyael smiled and bowed his head. “I would be honored, my fair princess Natalie.” He said, with a smile on his face. As he stood he looked back at the direction of the crowd, then to Natalie. “We must go now…but where are we off to?” 

“…We’ll need five more members of our group, and a few are close by…So, for now, will you be my guide to look for others?”

“Most certainly, my lady. Your wish is my command.”

OoOoO

A month of traveling, and now the small group of seven misfits as her allies, Natalie had felt reassured and ready to face the Lanina. Natalie was walking at the back of the group, just behind Danyael, and was pondering in thought of how to handle the next battle. The final one she’ll have to ever face.

She tuned out the conversations of the others, to get lost in her thoughts, until she heard, “…My lady, are you alright? You’ve been silent for what seems like days now…” Danyael had been walking alongside her now, and he was puzzled.

She blinked, then looked up at Danyael and replied, hesitantly, “Well…I’m just…thinking up a battle strategy against Lanina…It will truly be the last battle we will ever fight.” She looked away, and kicked at pebbles on the road. “…But I’m drawing a blank…”

“I am sorry, my lady…If there is anything I can do to help, let me know.” Danyael said, giving her a half nod.

She felt her face turn a light pink and said, “I-I’ll keep that in mind…Thanks, Sir Danyael…” Her staff had been in her hand, being used as a walking stick, and her other hand, hung at her side.

Her cloak was folded in her bag, and her dress had been simple for this next battle, which could happen at any day now. Everyone was dressed just as casually as she was, with the exception of the knight Danyael, who bore his armor with both pride and honor.

Danyael brushed his fingertips along hers, in a light caress. It was affectionate one, more of a reassurance type of caress, but an affectionate one, nonetheless. She felt her face heat feverously as she looked back up at him, whisper, “D-Danyael? W-What are you doing?” She quickly repositioned her hand away from his and stumbled in her steps.

“Clearly, my lady, I’m just showing you how much I care about you, but in a more...What’s the word I’m looking for...Romantic but private way? You get all flustered over something as small as that, and I find it quite admirable.” Danyael explained, in a whisper. “As well as quite adorable, if you’d be willing to let me use the word so freely.”

“We-Well, thanks, Sir Danyael…” Natalie said, looking infront of her, and moving her hand into Danyael’s free hand, with a light pink face. “…This is the way I’d like the reassurance though…Even if it is romantic yet private…”

Danyael chuckled lightly and said, “I’ll have to keep that in mind then, my lady.”

“Just call me Natalie..Besides, you have every right, Danyael.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here except that this entire chapter is my own idea for a story I want to write but cannot. So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Your ever loving fail,  
> necromancingZombie
> 
> P.S.  
> Readers! If you have an idea, comment, or send me a message! I would love anf encourage all of you to help me with this, but you don't have to (I'm only asking because I'm running out of ideas of my own, and the next chapter will be one that I will have floating around until I can think of another theme to do.) If you do, I will love you forever!


	7. Deep in Thought

Anima knew for a fact that the moment she remained in the realm between being both dead and being alive, with all of her memories of being alive on the planet, gone. Who was she? Why does she only know her name? What did she look like when she was alive? 

She now only remembered when she had been bound to a man she'd never met, in a forest no less, but even when he hesitantly welcomed her being with open arms, she knew that only he was currently her salvation to another chance, another life, and another body. The conditions had been simple enough; to help him in his journey and adventure for both seeking his revenge on the man who killed his family, and finding out whom he truly was.

It wasn't as simple as she first thought it was going to be.

OoOoO

Anima couldn’t believe what happened. Kalas, the young man that she had bonded to in the forest and had ran off leaving her only to bond with Xelha, had come back to not only apologize for what he had done, but also to beg forgiveness to an unseen being like her.

She, uneasy but still had trusted him, reformed Kalas’ bond, but now, she needed a long discussion with him, in his head, privately. 

_...Kalas, are you alright?_ She asked him, in his head.

 _“…No. Are you alright? Are you mad at me?”_ He thought in reply. He looked in the direction of her form, as if he could actually see her nonexistent being. He was using his thoughts to reply so that he wouldn't wake his friends who were probably asleep in the rooms next door, since everyone had their own rooms for both respect and privacy.

 _You should be well aware that I could never be mad at you. Besides, why would I be? We’re still friends, right?_ She uttered a half-hearted laugh, which she noticed Kalas smile as well. _You needed time by yourself, I understand that._

She watched him as he lowered his gaze, and sat down on the right side of the bed in his room at the inn he and his friends were currently staying at for the night. He rested his elbows on his knees, and his laid his face in his hands, giving her the sense that he was ashamed. _“But that time by myself was both unnecessary and selfish. I want to help you, only because you’re forced to help me--”_

 _I was not forced to help you. I willingly agreed to it. Silly Kalas, if it wasn’t for you, I’d be trapped in a realm that I wouldn’t be seen or heard from again. What happened in the past happened, and I’m quite proud of it. Besides, just keep in mind what Gibari said to you, that time on the boat._ She was well aware that her interruption was rude, but it was needed.

 _“…Que sera, sera…”_ He thought as he trailed off.

 _Whatever will be, will be…_ She then wondered if even she couldn’t be seen, would it have been possible if she could smile. She was aware that only two people could see her, and those in their party could sense her as well as hear her, but smiling she would really want to know about.

 _“...Anything wrong? You’ve been silent for a while now.”_ Kalas thought again, lifting his gaze to her direction once more. _“That, and I have the sense that you’re now very much confused, more so than usual even.”_

 _It’s nothing to worry about, Kalas. I was just thinking._ She said, with a small laugh. _Before you start worrying over me, I think it would be in your best interest to just go to sleep. We still have to continue on with our journey, since it isn’t quite over yet._

Kalas chuckled warmly. _“Yeah, I suppose you’re right… Good night, Anima.”_

 _Good night, Kalas, sleep well, and may your sleep be calm and relaxing._ Anima replied as she fell silent once more and watched Kalas as he repositioned himself on the bed, into the covers and fell asleep.

Anima smiled, if it was even possible, and decided that she would rest to, if that was even possible to. Her eyes closed and she faded into the welcoming unconscious darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, me again, and this is more of a Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean themed one! I loved the game (that I have to restart one sadly) and I didn't want to make my character seem like a huge Mary Sue. But I hope you enjoy this, because I liked it, even though it could've been better...
> 
> Out of all the names I could've used for her, I used Anima because if I remember correctly, it means something along the lines of spirit or soul, or something along the lines of the two.
> 
> Anywhoosles, give this author a theme, and/or idea, and I'll have my next one up ASAP!
> 
> Your loving fail author,  
> necromancingZombie


	8. Monster

Ever since my mother died, my seven year old sister, Armony, hasn’t been taking the news so well. She hides away in her room, playing quietly with her dolls, and never bothers to come to the table when I cook her meals, forcing me to both retrieve her and force-feed her day by day.

It’s been a struggle each and every day, she’s growing apart from me, as well as the way she’s been acting lately, has changed, in the slightest bit. I almost hadn’t noticed, until I had overheard her in her room one day, when she was supposedly playing with her toys. She mentioned something about a plan, and that it would be happening any day now. I worry for her. I do really worry about her, after all, I am her older sibling, the only family she’s got, and I have to be responsible, through all of this.

I must not make any further judgment about it. Although, no matter what happens, I’ll always provide for her and love her. 

OoOoO

Today, I decided that it was time for Armony and I to head to the store, to buy groceries as well as various other supplies needed for around the house. As we bought items and food from the store, we headed back home, and overheard people discussing a new face in town, with a mark over his left eye, white hair, and grey eyes. He seemed friendly, but nobody had the courage to speak to him quite yet, as to be expected.

This town was full of friendly people, although, it was safe to say that most of them were cowards. Even if there was a friendly newcomer, no one would want to meet them. Not officially by themselves anyway. I, for one, didn’t feel like one of them. I had the sense of curiosity and wanted to welcome any stranger to my small town, with open arms.

I dropped the groceries off at the house, with Armony’s help, we put them away and I asked if she wanted to go and meet the person. She gave me a brief nod and took my hand, as we headed back out again. After locking the door, and tucking the key in my pocket, Armony walked out and, thanks to the rumors, were lead to the pub in town.

Indeed, there had been  the man from the rumors sitting in the pub, with a partner, although, he appeared to be a teenager, probably about my age, at the best guess. He had his hood up, but his brilliant slivery hair was sticking out, and he was whispering to a small peculiar creature, which he was holding in his hands. It was gold and winged, and had strange markings.

I drew in a breath, raised my chin, and said to Armony, “Well, we should go introduce ourselves now.” She looked up at me and held an apathetic look, her bright green eyes were darker than they were earlier, which made me think she was coming down with something. “Not feeling good?” I asked. She shook her head. I pulled the key out of my pocket and knelt down before her, holding it up to show her. “Can I trust that you’ll go home and sleep it off? I’ll let you use the house key, and it’s a pretty big task. Only big girls can do it…Are you up to it?”

She gave another half nod, and I smiled, before placing a kiss on her forehead and dropping the key in her hand. She turned on her heel and ran home. I smiled softly and reminded myself that she would be safe, unharmed and probably in bed, when I would return, but I always had to keep in mind that she is a child, going home alone.

 _It’s very irresponsible of me, but I’ll be following her quite shortly._ I promised myself as I approached the teenager. I stood at least a few feet from him, before asking, and gently tapping him on his shoulder, “Excuse me for bothering you, but may I sit with you?”

He looked up at me, and smiled a very friendly smile, before saying, “Not at all, please, sit.” He gestured to the empty chair across from him, with one hand, the other still holding onto the ball-like, winged creature. I then noticed that it also had a tail.

I obediently sat in the chair and said, “Well, I felt like if there was anyone to give a warm welcome to a new face, I’d be that person to do it. Welcome to Hiram, Ohio. I’m Sam Wesley, and it’s a pleasure to meet you. May I ask what’s your name?” I held my hand out for him to shake out of respect.

He took it, and we shook, as he said, “Allen Walker, and this little guy here is Timcampy. It’s nice to meet you.” He released my hand, and pulled down his hood, revealing his short silvery hair, grey eyes and he indeed had a red marking on the left side of his face.

I was well aware that it is rude to stare, but I was curious about how he got it, but it would’ve been equally rude of me to ask. “So, Allen, what brings you to Hiram?”

“Well, my job’s intuition lead me here by chance. I’m just here to check things out, and make sure nothing is out of line. Think of it like a doctor performing a check-up but it doesn’t cost a thing.” He added with a smile, as if making some sort of joke.

I smiled anyway. “Sounds pretty interesting. Well, we’re a pretty quiet town around here, and I’m pretty sure that there hasn't been anything as petty as a theft either.” I said with a nervous laugh.

“I’m aware, but still, if I’m told I have to check, I have to follow through and check anyway. I’d get an earful if I don’t.” Allen joked again. “Do you know of the best inn I can sleep around town?”

I laughed. “Yes, but I think they’d be too intimidated to even let you stay…You’re free to stay with me and my little sister. We have a spare room and you’re welcome to any meal we have to offer. Free of charge.” I offered with a smile.

Allen looked at me confused when I mentioned intimidated before smiling as well. “Well, that is quite the offer that I cannot simply refuse, but I don‘t want to be a bother to you and your sister.”

“You won’t. Now come on, she must be worried sick that I’m not there by now.” I said as I stood up, gesturing him to follow me. He nodded and Timcampy, or what I assumed was a pet, took flight and followed him, as we headed home. It had to be about eight at night, or just after because everyone was inside, and we'd been the only two outside. “I told you that Hiram is a quiet town.” I repeated with a shrug. “Not much goes around here. The news isn’t very new and it’s just pretty relaxing--”

There was a scream echoing through the darkness of town, worse of it all, it was in the area near my home. There was also many ricocheting noises, similar of that to gun shots fired, and the screams dying down as quickly as it sounded. My first and foremost fear was for Armony’s safety and if she wasn’t harmed.

“I have to go check on my sister!” I cried, running toward my home, finding the door still locked and untouched, the key on the ground in front of the door. I picked it up and looked around, panicked. Allen had attempted to call after me, but I was too far away to hear him. Worry ran through me and I desperately looked around until following another scream, and call for help. The source had come from a neighbor, just outside their home a few houses down the street, but there had been a huge floating ball shaped creature with dozens upon dozens of gun-like barrels protruding from its spherical form.

I attempted to take a step closer to investigate, but was pulled back around the corner I was peeking out from behind. I turned to the person in question, only to have been face to face with Allen Walker, whose facial expression was now very much serious. His left eye was now a bright red, and the rest of his eye surrounding the red pupil was entirely black. I looked down to my shoulder, noticing that he was holding me back with his right hand, but his left arm was uncovered and elongated, white, and appeared quite scaly as well as sharp. It had been the longer of the two arms, and it was from fingertip to shoulder. It must have been at least three times longer than the normal _human_ arm. On the back of his hand was a glowing green symbol. It was defiantly inhuman. He had removed his cloak from earlier, probably discarded it, to be in his uniformed black and white attire as proof that he was an Exorcist.

“You mustn’t approach her. Your mother, as well as your sister, is now the Level 1 Akuma you see before you.” He said, as he sighed. “I will purify the Akuma, and allow your family to be free of this awful condition, before it gets worse.” He explained. He hadn’t been looking at me as he spoke, just toward the Akuma. “…Your mother is suffering because your sister wanted her back in her life…And in the process, your mother turned into an Akuma…Your sister has been…gone for a while now, the Akuma just hiding in your sister’s skin, until now…Your mother’s in a great deal of pain…I can see her…Your sister used the Earl of the Millenium’s power to bring her back, but at the price, turned your mother into this Akuma. To save an Akuma, you must destroy them…”

“Armony has been dead…all this time? She can’t be! She just can’t…I don't believe you!!!” I cried, shrugging away from his grip. “I have to save her, I just have to! She’s all that I have! I can’t…lose her, not now!” My panic and desperation spoke rather than me, I felt myself die inside. My little sister, sweet little Armony, was dead and had been for a while now, and she only died to be this monster before me. “She was only a little girl! She just can‘t be dead! She just can’t! Not Armony! You can‘t destroy her, she’s just my little sister!!!!”

Allen sighed again. “I know…but I can make sure that they will be safe in the afterlife, as well as not suffer anymore…I _can_ exorcise them. In order to do that, I must defeat them, to end their suffering…Will you allow me to do that?” He asked, looking to me.

We stared deeply into each other’s eyes until I sighed and nodded hesitantly. “O-Of course…if that’s the only way to save them…then do it…Please…I beg you…Help them, Allen Walker…You are probably their only hope as well as their salvation…”

Allen nodded. “But you have to run, it is not safe anywhere near here. If you get hit by one Akuma bullet, you will surely die within seconds…That is surely a fate I wish you not to have.”

“No, I’m staying here, and I promise that I won’t get hit. I don’t want to be alone with the thought of my mother suffering now. Please, just let me have the chance to be right here.” I begged, pleaded even, but he smiled slightly and nodded. It will be more difficult with me in the way of things, but I hated looking at the fact that I’ll be alone, and I don’t want that, especially in my house at the moment…Plus, I also had the feeling that Armony needs me.

“I’ll do my best to keep the Akuma occupied.” Allen said with a curt bow of his head before dashing toward the Akuma. He swung his claw-like arm, lashing out at the Akuma, striking it, just as it was turning around.

I saw Armony’s face, distorted, and with a look resembling fear, forever frozen on her tiny face. Her head had been in the middle of the monstrously huge ball, with black and white cord-like things attached at either side of her temples. Her pupils were smaller then they should have been, and I felt my body freeze. The barrels of her body were being aimed at Allen, but also at me. I heard the gun fire sound once more, I dropped quickly to the ground, and crawled away as best as I could, having parts of the wall of the building fall onto me, the collision knocked the wind out of me, as well as leave me in the dust. I let out many shaky pants.

“Sam! Are you alright?” I heard Allen yell.

“I’m fine, just focus on what you’re doing, Allen! You’re the only one who can save them…” I called back, as I dug my way through the crumbling bits of the building before crawling out from under the rubble, dusting myself off and going back to my position behind the remains of the building peeking back out to Allen fighting the Akuma. “He’s the only one that can save them…” I whispered to myself.

I remembered hearing about Akumas and the Exorcists in the news a while back, but I had never seen one in person, but now, I realize, I never wanted to see one in the first place. Allen had used his arm as a shield from the gun fire of the cannon-like barrels on the Akuma, and went back onto his task; to fight it and save my mother and sister, whatever was left of her. Allen’s pet, Timcampy, had flown to my shoulder and landed there, as if watching intently, which I didn’t mind, mainly because of my shock and awe of the way that Allen fought.

With every hit that Allen dealt to the Akuma, was stronger and more powerful than the last. He was also so fast, that I nearly couldn’t see him. He took to the air and cried, “Cross, destroy and purify! Bring forth salvation to this tormented Akuma's soul!” After one last slash, the Akuma had burst into a million and one tiny pieces, falling to the ground, which then turned to a variation of both dust and ash.

I could’ve sworn that even after that, I heard my mother say thank you, as the wind blew, and my little sister’s giggles ringing through my ears, as I sank to my knees. Tears had streamed down my face as I dropped my head, ashamed that my responsibility as the eldest sibling was taken from me and crushed by Akuma. I heard footsteps as I sobbed quietly, and wiped my eyes with the back of my wrist to look up, seeing Allen looking back at me, and he crouched and placed a hand on my shoulder.

“It had to be done…I apologize…But, your mother did smile, and both she and your sister were put to rest, when the job was complete…” Allen said, reassuringly. “If you need time, take it, but just never stop…Never stop walking…You‘re living your life for both you and Armony…make the best of it…Okay?” He asked, with a small smile.

I blinked away the tears, and nodded. “…That room is still open you know…If you still need a place to sleep and a meal or two to eat…”

“Yeah…that would be nice right now….” Allen said, taking me by the hand, then helping me to my feet. Timcampy left my shoulder to fly back to Allen, landing on his head as its usual perch, and I lead Allen to my home, where I finally decided, after a long discussion about Exorcists with Allen, that I would attempt to apply at the same agency that Allen Walker, who had saved my life as well as talk me into living a fulfilled one, was working at and become something close to an Exorcist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know, I did one on D.Gray-man! XD Yes I don't own anything except the the people mentioned; the mother, Sam, and Armony, but everything else, is not mine, obviously.
> 
> I wanted to try something even more sad than Nobodies, and managed to do this one, even while sick. I hope y'all enjoy it, and I hope that you don't find my character to be a Mary Sue/Marty Stew. (And yes, the character is genderless, because I was lazy and didn't want to pick one, so I made it a mystery.)
> 
> Your loving sick author,  
> necromancingZombie

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some themes that all you fellow readers have to help me with this until the end.


End file.
